


Justin Meets Garrett

by nsam85



Series: Garrett Meets [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Bieber goes to workout in his hotels' gym. The only other person working out when he gets there is Garrett Clayton, whom Justin has never met and most likely has no idea who he is. Garrett gives Justin an invitation to fool around. Justin's dick hasn't had attention in days and it's about to wither away and die from lack of use...so he takes Garrett up on his offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Signals

**Author's Note:**

> two parts. Been meaning to do a Justin story for a while now...but when those nudes of him, showing off his nice big uncut dick surfaced, I had to write something. Enjoy.
> 
> UPDATE: saw a better and high definition photo of Justin's goods...sigh....sadly, he is cut, but at least his has a nice thick blond bush....but I like the idea of him being uncut, so I'm keeping that bit in.

                “There’s already someone in there.” Said the bodyguard, pointing with his thumb at the training room door.

                “Want us to kick him out?’ asked the other guard.

                Taking a few steps to the left, Justin Bieber peered through window into the weight room of the hotel gym. Inside, a guy was running on a treadmill in the corner facing towards the window that looked outside. His shirt was soaked with sweat, and the bill of his ball cap was stained a darker shade of red color, indicating it was wet as well. Fairly dark, the guy looked around his age and nonthreatening. Figuring he didn’t look like much trouble, he shook his head at the guard on the left.

                “Just don’t let anyone else in dude.” He instructed, opening the door and entering.

                As he crossed the room, he could hear the guy actually singing something. His voice was really good, though, he thought smugly, not as good as his own. Slowing, the tune wasn’t familiar per say, just something that nagged at his brain. Continuing on his way, he made for the locker room to change. When he was almost to the door, the guy looked over. Their eyes met briefly, shortly before the guy almost stumbled with surprise. Still, he looked away and outside again. Smirking, he walked through the doorway and made for the lockers.

                Pulling his shirt off, he folded it and opened a locker door. He also pulled off his bling and set them inside the shirt. Yanking down his shorts and briefs, he pulled out the pair he wore for working out. His thick flaccid uncut member swung from left to right as he stepped in the shorts one leg at a time. Just for fun, he squeezed his crotch and turned. Noticing the lack of footfalls from the other room, he turned back to the door.

                The guy looked away quickly and dropped something into the trashcan in front of the open doorway. He was using the excuse to throw something away so he could get a look at Justin. Not looking at him, the guy disappeared from his line of sight. A moment later, he heard the sound of the treadmill back in use. Grinning, he let go and finally closed the locker. He was used to the reaction of being stared at. To tell the truth, he hadn’t had to jerk his own cock in quite a long time.

                Leaving his shirt off, he picked up a towel and walked back into the room with all the nautilus's equipment. Once more the guy looked over, but this time didn’t flinch away. Giving a polite nod, the guy shifted his view back to the window. Frowning, Justin thought the guy would be star struck again. When he went back to this work, it left him feeling a bit unsatisfied at the lack of attention. Sighing, he stepped onto a treadmill that faced the other. His entire view was that of the guy jogging in front of him.

                As his mill sped up, he found himself listening to the guys muffled singing. Now, he knew he’d heard it before, but nothing sprang to mind. He knew this guy wasn’t just someone who lived around here and wanted to work out in this hotel. There was an electronic locking mechanism one would have to use in order to use the facility. The hotel wasn’t cheap, usually catering to important people, politicians, movie stars, and the extremely wealthy. After a few moments, he realized his eyes were locked onto the guys’ bubble butt. Though he wasn’t gay, that didn’t mean he didn’t like to partake in messing around with other dudes.

                The back of the guys’ shirt was soaked from sweat, some even dropping onto tread below. Even as he watched, he knew what would happen. One foot came down in a way that tripped his other due to the slick surface. Automatically, Justin leapt off his own machine and ran over to the guy just as his head whipped back as his grip on the handrail was lost and he began to go down. Incredibly, he got there just in time to keep the guys’ head striking the hard floor. Taking a hold of his arm, be began to step away, giving him some room. Below, his own foot slipped. Instinct took over, and he yanked the guy back with him.

                Unable to hold the extra weight, he landed on his ass while the guys’ feet flew out from under him. He let out a gasp as his feet left the floor. Justin grunted as he was suddenly looking into the upside down face of the boy in his lap. The dampness of sweat from the soaked threw his gym shorts, wetting his dick. Immediately, the gym door flew open and his guards rushed at them. One had yanked the guy out away from him, raising his foot to kick the stranger. Justin just had enough time to catch the steel toed boot that was destined for the ribs.

                “You can’t touch Mr. Bieber like that dude, you’re out of here.” Growled the guard who had pulled him away from the perceived threat.

                “Guys!” he snapped in a sharp voice.

                Both paused immediately and looked over at him, recognizing his tone as pissed.

                “He fell, I came to help, but slipped as I caught him. He didn’t do anything wrong!” he said, even as the guard who had tried to kick the guy lifted his foot to kick him anyway while Justin was talking. Seeing this, he felt his temper rage.

                “Get the fuck out of this room, both of you!” he roared, shifting closer to the guy.

                They left quickly, not even looking back at them. Still laying on the floor, they guy looked up at him with an unreadable expression. Unable to help himself, he scooted forward and looked down at his upside down face with a smirk. Giving a goofy grin, he smiled and looked away.

                “You alright?” he chuckled, feeling his anger at the guards dissipate.

                “Yeah…. thanks dude…. uh…Mr. Bieber.” He said genuinely, briefly glancing at Justin’s crotch.

                “Justin.” He said simply, peering down to discover his dick was half hanging out of his right leg of his shorts.                

                Standing, it flopped forward just a bit before it disappeared behind the fabric of his shorts.

                “Garrett Clayton.” He said, sitting up and looking around for his iPod.

                “That sounds kind of familiar…” he said, as if to himself. “What do you do?” he asked.

                “Umm…” he let out a sigh of relief as he found the device.

                He turned back around and looked at him. It looked like he was studying Justin’s’ features for a moment. His expression changed as he gathered his thoughts, as if hoping Justin would suddenly figure out who he was if he gave him a few moments to think. Still unable to identify him, he kept silent, hoping it wouldn’t be a big deal. Though he wasn’t sure, he detected a hint of disappointment in his features. Feeling kind of bad, he gave him an apologetic smile. After moment, a reluctant grin spread across his face.

                “I was one of the leads in the two Teen Beach Movies that Disney made. I did a couple of cameos for other Disney sitcoms, modeled for Belo….and….” he paused, looking a bit embarrassed.

                Standing, Justin reached down and Garrett took his hand. With a grunt, he yanked him up to his feet. Justin waited for him to continue what he was saying.

                “Well thanks, I need to hit the showers I guess.” He said, shaking his hand.

                “What’s the other thing?” he called, feeling incredibly curious.

                “I don’t think you’d want to know but…” he sighed, then went on. “I'm portraying a gay porn star that's trying to be stolen from one porn company to another, ending up in one of the company executives murdering the other." He said, turning to walk away.

                “You gay?’ Justin blurted out of nowhere.

                Garrett paused and looked back at him. Biting his lip, his eyes darted down to Justin’s crotch so quickly he might have been seeing things. He shook his head once, but a slight smirk formed on his face. Giving him a nod, Garrett went into the other room with all the lockers. Justin was pretty sure that he had just been given an invitation, one he’d be happy to accept. The way the guy looked at him made him think he wanted more. Glancing back at the gym room door, he noticed the two shadows of his guards blocking the entry way. He wavered for a moment, then made his way through the door to the lockers.

                Once through, he looked around and didn’t see the guy anywhere. Standing still, he listened and could just make out the sound of clanking off to the right. Turning, he headed for where the sounds came from, hoping it was Garrett. The signal he had gotten from him after he asked if he was gay just screamed “Take me.” Well, by now he’d done this every once in a while and was almost never wrong. Hoping this wouldn’t be the case, he came around the corner silently and watched as Garrett yanked his sweaty shorts down.

                His bubble butt sheened from the sweat, a single line of perspiration ran from his tailbone down the right ass cheek, and finally curved into his inner thigh. He wanted him now, and didn’t care if that wasn’t what he wanted. Still staying silent, he came up behind him, feeling his own dick stiffen. Garrett ceased moving as Justin laid a hand on his right shoulder. Slipping his fingertips under the bottom of the damp shirt Justin pulled the shirt up as Garrett raised his arms. Sticking to his skin, he ended up just rolling it up and off his chest.

                Letting the shirt fall to the floor, it landed with a splat. Leaning forward, Justin’s’ sweaty bare chest pressed up against Garrett’s upper back. Tilting his down, he lightly nibbled the back of his neck. Tasting salt, he took another step forward and felt his belly press against boys lower back. The contact of their skin felt electric. Their bodies rose and fell, breathing almost in sync. Garrett’s’ ass pushed back into his crotch. Heat radiated from the guys’ back into Justin’s’ dick as he lightly pressed into the crease of Garrett’s ass cheeks. Covered by only the thin fabric of the shorts, his member demanded to be played with.

                Garrett stepped out with his left foot, opening the space between his thighs. Placing kisses along the back of his neck, Justin maneuvered his hips down and around until his length caught between the open space just below Garrett’s’ ass cheeks. Leaning his head back, Garrett shivered under Justin’s touch. Following the line of his left shoulder blade with his tongue, he finally turned his head a bit more toward the boy’s face. At this angle their eyes finally met again. Garrett smiled playfully as he brought his left leg back to its original position. With his legs closed, a wonderful tightness surrounded Justin’s dick.

                “You’re coming up to my room Garrett.” He purred, taking hold of the guys hips.

                “Oh?” he smirked, squeezing his thighs tighter around his dick.

                “I’ll tell my guards to let you through.” He said, releasing Garrett’s’ left hip, and sliding his hand slowly around the front, feeling his fingertips brush through the thin forest of hair surrounding the boys’ member. “They won’t be in the room or allow anyone to disturb us…” he continued, finally gripping Garrett’s dick and pulled his own out from between his thighs.

                His eyes widened and he lost his train of thought. Unable to help himself, he stood up on his toes and used his chin push the boy down far enough so he could see what his hand was holding. This guy was just as big as him, if not bigger. And like him, Garrett was also uncut. Tilting his head to the side, he looked at the amused face of his new friend. Stealing himself, he released the thick cock in his hand and kissed the back of Garrett’s neck as his left hand went back to his left hip.

                Picking up where he left of “but first...” he breathed shakily, yanking up his left shorts’ leg.

                His own uncut cock swung out from its’ confinement from the fabric. Pointing his member down, he pushed his cock back between Garrett's sweaty thighs. Finally, they had skin on skin contact. Tilting his head down a bit, he kissed the back of Garrett’s spine as he began to thrust his cock faster and faster into the slick and tight space. Garrett turned his head back toward him again. Justin peered down at Garrett’s dick, bouncing with each thrust between his thighs.

                Fascinated, he was unable to look away. He watched as Garrett’s dick continued to bounce with his actions. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Garrett lick his lips, then hesitate. After a moment he blew hot air into Justin’s ear. When he felt a hot wet tongue probe his ear, he lost it. Giving a grunt, he slammed forward once more. He watched as his load erupted in ropes from the other side of the guys’ thighs, shooting all over space in front of their bodies.

                Breathing hard, Justin tilted his head and kissed the side of Garrett’s neck before he whispered his room number in his ear, as well as his promise to reciprocate the pleasure, especially since he alone got off. After he received a nod, he let go of his shorts’ leg, putting the beast back into its’ cage. Winking, he turned and headed back to his locker to get his things, feeling he wouldn’t have to use gym’s equipment today for a workout. Pausing by the equipment room door, he could hear a hurried amount of activity from further back in the room. Grinning, he turned and made his way to his room.  


	2. Chapter 2

                Garrett looked down at his hardon sadly. He supposed he should have known that if he could somehow get Justin to fool around with him it would be up to him how far it would go. Still, he said he’d help him out if he came up to his room. He peered at the tiled floor in front of him. Small wet islands of white liquid spattered across dark floor. Justin Biebers’ cum all over...Smirking, he could just imagine what those obsessed with him would do if they knew his seed was here. The sound of a locker closing, followed by the outer door clicking signaled he was alone again.

                Completely naked, he turned slightly and just happened to be standing in front of a full body mirror. Even as he studied himself, he grinned as his own member bobbed with his heart beat. Knowing it wouldn’t go down until it was beat off, he shook his head and opened his locker again. Justin had just left him here, and expected him to join him upstairs. Well, he would join him…but first Justin Bieber was going to suck his cock before he got any further.

                Having finally come to terms with his homosexuality, he found it easy to get off when he wanted. That wasn’t exactly true when what he wanted was another famous guy. The one exception was Zac Efron. Though, Ross would fool around every once in a great while. Last time hadn’t gone very well though, and since then their friendship had been slightly fractured. Due to that, they hadn’t fooled around since.

                Redressed, he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. It was still completely obvious he was hard due to his enlarged member. He grinned, remembering the look of surprise and possibly envy of not being the biggest. Pulling out his gym bag, he hung it around the front. This way, his erection was unnoticeable, unless you knew what you were looking for.

                Satisfied, he made his way out of the work out area and to the private elevator. Halfway up, he started to feel nervous about what he was about to do. The doors opened and he almost came face to face with one of the body guards from downstairs. Feeling ears burning, he hesitated as they turned and looked at him. Remembering their looks of anger, he was relieved they didn’t look hostile.

                Thankfully, the one closest to the elevator stepped aside with a slight smile, while the one down that hall nodded and turned away. Letting out a breath of relief he shuffled past the guard and stopped at door which was Justins’. Looking at the door, he raised his hand and gave a single knock. Hearing that familiar voice inviting him in, he quickly entered the room and closed the door. For a moment, he stood on the threshold, staring around the spacious room. He thought the hotel room he was given while filming the last Teen Beach Movie was nice. This one made that one look like a room at Motel 6.

                Of course, his attention immediately went to the very nude Justin Bieber laying back in the center of the king size bed. Justin’s eight-inch uncut dick stood straight up as his left hand slowly stroked it. Hoping he wouldn’t get kicked out for not worshiping Justin, he didn’t move to join him. Instead, he pulled off his own shirt and shorts until he was also naked. Watching his eyes follow the line down, it halted at his clearly bigger member. Lips pursing slightly, Justin looked back up and met his gaze. There was something like amusement written across his face.

                When Garrett didn’t make to join him, Justin sat up and raised an eyebrow. Grinning, he crossed his arms and looked down at his member, then back up with a smirk. Letting out chuckle, he crawled from the middle of the bed and sat on the edge in front of Garrett. Almost reluctantly, Justin leaned forward a bit and opened his mouth. Feeling triumph, he walked forward and tripped over his own damn shoes. Once again, Justin caught him, but this time he was ready for it.

                Gripping his arms, he used Garrett’s momentum to pull him onto the bed. Bowling over, he was suddenly on his back, looking up at the ceiling. A moment later, Justin crawled atop him. Grinning, Justin dipped his hips downward until he felt their dicks meet. Adding pressure, he ground downward, while he automatically thrusted up. Lowering his face, he paused just before their lips met and looked at Garrett in question. Giving a nod, they finally pressed their lips together. Moaning into the kiss, Garrett eagerly opened his mouth and allowed Justin’s tongue inside.

                Tongues wrestling, he was determined to out kiss the guy on top of him. After what felt like forever, he felt Justin’s lips curve into a smile before he finally relented. Feeling smug, he reached around let his hands slide down his partners’ body. Still somewhat sweaty, it was short work as his fingers finally reached Justin's’ ass. As the boy above ground their dicks together, he used his hands to pry Justin's’ ample cheeks apart. With his middle finger, he lightly grazed over his entrance, surprised to feel quite a bit of hair. Letting out a gasp, Justin lifted his head and stared down at him with interest.

                “Don’t worry.” He told Justin, “I’m a bottom…” Face relaxing, he leaned down again.

                “Though,” he broke away, “that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t fuck the shit out of you if I had the chance.” He growled.

                “Dude!” Justin laughed, “such a dirty mouth.” he gave him another quick kiss.

                “Get down there and suck my cock off.” He said, voice shaky with nervousness.

                Justin looked at him, a hint of amusement glinting behind the eyes. It seemed he knew Garrett’s orders were just bravado, and was just trying to seem tough. Still, he gave him a nod and started to lick his way down his body. He slowed, then stopped completely above his left nipple. He hissed as the guy bit down on it a bit more than expected. Though it hurt, he didn’t object as he did the same to the other nub. Lifting his head, he watched Justin’s pink tongue reach his navel. Pausing, his eyes flitted back up and met his own. Garrett’s member began to bob with increasing speed as his heart rate rose with anticipation. 

                With a wink, Justin stuck out his tongue again. Grinning, he slid it between the foreskin and the head of his cock. His lips pushed the extra skin off the head and attempted to push it to the base of the shaft. A look of amusement broke across his face when he couldn’t fit the entire length into his mouth. Lifting his head, he lightly sucked at the foreskin. As his lips pulled away, the head was once more covered. Licking his way down the shaft, he added pressure to the underside until he reached the base. Letting out a low moan, Garrett let his head fall back to the mattress. Fingers wrapped around the head playing with the extra skin.

                Where his mouth had been was replaced by a hand. Fingers wrapped around the base, while another lightly fondled his nuts. A felt a grazing of a finger brushing against his hole. Automatically, Garrett reached down and spread his own cheeks apart. The hand that was focused on the head moved down the shaft while the one fondling his nuts moved upward to meet. Justin’s hold tightened incredibly, while the finger actually pressed at his entrance. Biting his lip, he began to thrust vigorously into the tight hold. Suddenly the hands were gone, making him groan with frustration. There was a slight chuckled that made him look up.

                Justin was sitting on his haunches, jerking his own member with both of his hands over his own. Garrett gave him a pleading look, actually letting his bottom lip tremble. Raising an eyebrow, he gave a nod, releasing his own cock. Leaning back down, Justin wrapped his lips around the head as fingers probed at his hole. Bobbing his head up and down, he met Garrett’s eyes. His tongue pressed into his piss slit, then the entire head was surrounded by an intense wet heat once more. Whimpering, he began to pump into Justin’s mouth faster as his head fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It occurred to him that Justin hadn’t really gave his balls very much attention with his mouth, though he doubted would.

                “Lick my nuts.” He said, and jumped as almost immediately he felt it happen.

                “What?” he heard a chuckle from below, “You thought I wouldn’t do it?”

                “No…actually. You’re…You’re Justin Bieber.” He laughed aloud.

                “Well…I won’t let you fuck me…but I’m game to almost anything else.” He said, still jerking his massive dick.

                “Even…?” his voice shook.

                “Even…what?” Justin said low, pumping his shaft even faster.

                “I’m….” he began.

                He felt lips wrap around the head as he shot his load. It was better than anything he had felt in he didn’t know when. Grunting, his body shook, pleasure surging through his veins. Wanting to see Justin Bieber’s lips sucking his load out of him, he raised his head. Below, through the haze of his euphoria, he watched as Justin jerked his own cock, while white lines dripped out of the corners of his lips as the amount of cum became too much to handle in his mouth. Mouth still clamped down on his quivering cock, his eyes darted to the side of the bed, where his shorts were draped over the edge. 

                Reaching over, he pulled at the shorts until they were close enough to pass to Justin. Dick sensitive now, Garrett tried to slap Justin away from his member. Grinning, he lifted his head. Making an obvious gesture, he swallowed. Eyes widening, he watched as Justin crawled back up his body, pulling out a small packet out of his shorts. Knowing what it was, he reached down and took it. Having done this quite often, he was able to rip it open with a single hand. Raising his other hand, he placed it on the back of Justin’s neck as their faces met again. Yanking him down, he opened his mouth as Justins’ tongue entered.

                “You taste good.” Justin whispered, letting some of the liquid drip back into his mouth.

                “Thanks…” he said, not expecting it.

                “Put it on me.” He whispered, shifting his hips forward, making his large dick bounce against Garrett’s upper chest.

                “You gunna fuck me?” he asked, matching Justin’s tone even as he lifted the condom.

                “You want me to?” he grinned, holding onto his member at the base and slapped his chest rather hard.

                “Yea....use me…. fuck me…make me bleed.” He urged, placing the condom on the head of his dick. “I’m a bitch and I want it. Use my boy pussy…don’t hold back…fuck the shit out of me.” He moaned.

                “That…” Justin said, voice sounding unnerved, “just…fuck that’s hot!” he said with a wide grin.

                “I love cock…give it to me so hard…” he pleaded, finally rolling the rubber all the way to the base.

                “You like big cock inside you?” Justin asked, leaning down and gripping his chin like a vice.

                “I love it…” he confessed.

                “Who’s fucked you?” he asked, this time sounding genuinely curious.

                “Lots’…Zac, Ross…” he halted, eyes widening.

                “Zac?” he asked, sounding taken aback.

                Garrett bit his lip in guilt. He had promised to never tell anyone.

                “Zac…who?” he asked, reaching a hand around and gripping Garrett’s’ still hard member.

                “Um…” he breathed, thrusting his hips again.

                “Who?” he demanded, pumping him quicker.

                “Efron.” He blurted, the attention his cock was given had caught him off guard.

                “Really?” he chuckled, scooting back down his chest, his sweaty ass cheeks making the move easy.

                “Fuck me.” He said, reaching down and grabbing his own ankles.

                Tilting his head down, Justin spat onto his dick. Pausing, he let go of his member and leaned down. Feeling hot air blow across his nuts and finally below, he let out a moan. Prying his cheeks apart, Justin licked his way into the crease until he felt the tongue probe him. Closing his eyes, he shook with passion as he felt a finger push in and almost immediately rubbed at the knot of muscle that was his prostate.

                “Oh…shit…” Garrett squeaked, not caring what he sounded like.

                “You’re a little bitch…. aren’t you?” he chuckled, but not with derision.

                “Come on…fill me up.” He begged, lifting his head to watch as Justin pushed in.

                Once more he spat onto his throbbing dick before he shuffled forward a bit more. Placing the head directly on the puckered entrance, he paused. He looked a bit worried, as if he didn’t want to hurt him.

                “Stop being such a pussy.” Garrett said to him.

                That was what did it. A flash of anger and he thrust in with a single hard move. Garrett let out a roar as he felt his hole breached. Panting, he looked down at Justin. There was a look of concern that came through his expression. Shaking his head, he gave his new friend the thumbs up. Face relaxing, Justin leaned down, kissing Garrett’s chest. Grabbing hold of him by the neck, he pulled Justin in. Their lips met, tongues brushed against each other. Still able to taste of his cum from earlier, he grinned as Justin pulled back. Thrusting in again, he gave a muffled yelp.

                Releasing Justin’s neck, he watched as his lover straightened. Pulling back again, his left hand reached down and gripped Garrett’s leaking member as he was buried again. Building up speed, he mercilessly pounded into him. He felt little stings as the time stretched, meaning there was a tiny bit of bleeding. That didn’t bother him at all though. Sweat gleamed off of the stars’ chest as his breathing became labored. Locking his eyes onto Garrett’s’, his expression began to harden. His brow crinkled and he bit and held onto his bottom lip. It reminded Garrett of a picture he’d seen of Justin making that exact face while on stage somewhere.

                “You want it?” he asked, voice shaking with restraint.

                “Give me your fucking load!” he ordered.

                “You really want it?” he asked again, his skin starting to darken with emotion and pleasure.

                “I’m a little bitch and need your cum.” He said, making it really sound believable, as if he needed it to survive.

                “Fuck!” he grunted, pounding in one last time.

                His thrust was so hard, he pressed against Garrett’s prostate. Giving his own roar, a rope of cum shot out of his cock without a single stroke. Justin’s eyes widened as he saw this happen. Breathing hard, he leaned forward over his chest. A drop of sweat dripped from Justins’ nose and fell atop one of the white puddles. Giving him a tired smile, he stuck out his tongue and licked up some of the seed. Taking hold of the back of Justin’s neck he brought him down yet again for a hard kiss. Unable to keep his head up, he fell back to the bed mid kiss.

                “That was so hot dude.” Said the blond, grinning madly.

                “I needed that.” He puffed, letting out a chuckle.

                “So you’re really gay then?” he asked, pulling out of him.

                “Yea…” he hissed, the sweat mixing with the blood making it sting a bit.

                Feeling his cheeks pulled apart, he heard Justin groan. “Jesus.” Is all he said.

                Reluctantly, he pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down. He couldn’t see any wounds or anything, just a slight pinkish color to the liquids around his hole. Looking a bit guilty, Justin didn’t want to meet his eye.

                “It’s alright dude, I told you I wanted it rough.” He said, patting the stars’ thigh.

                “You sure?” he asked doubtfully.

                “I’m good.” He said rolling his eyes.

                “Your ass is so tight, I’m gunna do you again before I let you go.” He said brightly.

                “Yea…that’s cool, give me a few minutes to recharge.” He groaned, scooting on his ass to put his head on the pillow.

                “So…” Justin said, not meeting his eye, “Zac Efron, huh?”

                “Shit.” He muttered to himself.


	3. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete....hope you all liked it

Justins’ POV

                Justin chuckled, scooting back along the bed and letting his head rest on the other pillow. Garrett looked horrified that Justin had brought up something he wasn’t supposed to tell. Lifting his hands, Garrett rested them over his eyes. Turning, he raised up on one elbow looking to get a better read on him. His knew friends’ member was finally soft. Smirking, he guessed Garrett was a grower. The size was really small compared to its hardened state. When Garrett didn’t lower his hands right away, he felt kind of bad. It was clear that this really bothered him.

                Zac Efron was OK looking he guessed, well…so was Garrett but that didn’t mean he wanted to date either one. Guys were just better at getting another guy off. Shifting his weight, he slowly scooted closer to his new friend. Even when he laid a hand on his lower stomach, Garrett’s hands still covered his own face. Wanting to make up for his convenience and remembering something he wasn’t supposed to, he slid his hand up Garrett’s chest. Fingertips crawled up his neckline and lightly pulled Garrett’s hands away from his eyes. Slowly, Garrett turned his head and looked at him.

                Justin smiled at him softly, enjoying the surprised look. After a few moments of silence, Garrett gave him a small smile. Unable to help himself, he felt his own face shift into what he knew appeared mischievous. Automatically, he expected Garrett to look worried. However, it seemed he was looking at his same expression in the mirror. He was thinking about what position he wanted to fuck his new friend in when one of his muscled legs came around and yanked at his heel. He had been shifting it in a way so he could turn over and crawl atop Garrett’s chest.

                A hand reached over and pushed his elbow out from under him. Falling back, he looked up at the ceiling completely stunned. Immediately, he felt the extra weight of Garrett crawl a top him. Instead of looking up at the ceiling, he was looking up into hazel eyes. They laid there for what felt like an immensely long time, though it was probably only a few seconds. Garrett leaned down and rubbed their noses together, followed by a quick kiss.

                Sitting up, Garrett wiggled his way up his torso with his still soft dick bobbing with each movement. Finally, he came to halt with his nuts hanging over his lips. Automatically opening his mouth, he stuck his tongue out and licked all over the sack. Already he could feel the blood rushing into Garrett’s member. Gently, he pushed him back until he was sure his soft dick would be easy to suck. They both moved at the same time, Garrett tilted his pelvis, while he lifted his head.

                The soft dick easily fit in his open mouth. Foreskin still covering the head, he used his tongue to swirl between the two. A hand reached down and placed itself at the back of his head, while the other slid down and halted at the base of his expanding dick resting between his ring and middle finger. His head was pushed forward and kept in place while his hand guided his member between Justin’s lips. Within a few seconds, he could barely take in even half of the length.

                Justin reached down with his left hand and slowly started to stroke his own dick. He heard a satisfied groan when he pressed his tongue into Garrett’s piss slit. With his right hand, he ran it up and down the backside of the guys’ thigh. Sliding it higher, he grinned around Garrett’s member as he felt his body stiffen. His middle finger lightly grazed across the boys' entrance, while his thumb began to rub into the space between his nuts and the hole. Adding pressure, he pushed his middle finger inside, though not far enough to the prostate.

                “Feels good…” he barely was able to make out the whisper.

                Though he was having fun with the monster dick in his mouth, he wanted to talk.

                “You like it?” he asked, wriggling his finger closer.

                “Fuck…” he breathed as Justin felt the nub.

                “You know…” he said, trying to sound hesitant.

                “What?” Garrett asked, actually trying to sit down on his hand.

                “I’ve never…” he paused for dramatic effect.

                “What?” he asked, finally looking down at him.

                “Never been um…rimmed” he lied.

                “Really?” his eyes sparkled.

                Justin broke eye contact, instead staring at the patch of pubes at the base of Garrett’s uncut dick. He knew it was a lie, but he wanted to make his new friend feel special. Garrett really was good at everything so far. There was a pause that stretched for quite a while. Wondering what was wrong, he glanced back up. The expression was totally unreadable and he frowned a bit.

                “What?” he asked, feeling amused for some reason.

                “I wanna watch you jerk off.” He blurted, his already tanned skin turning a bit darker.

                “Really?” he asked, “I wanna watch you at the same time…k?”

                Without saying a word, Garrett shifted his hips and actually rolled backwards off his body and ended up at the foot of the bed. His right hand already jerking his length as he looked up. Feeling astonished, he let out a bark of laughter and reached down for his own. Staring, he watched Garrett use his left hand, slowly pumping the length while his other hand gripped his nuts. When Justin hadn’t pumped much, Garrett let out a cough. Blinking he looked up at him in question. Looking exasperated, he rolled his eyes and pointed at his still hand.

                “Oops.” He said, stupidly.

                Using both of his hands, he pumped quickly, his nuts bouncing off his thighs.

                “You like to jerk off fast?” Garrett asked, clearly studying his hands.

                “Yea, when you don’t have a lot of time by yourself you tend to get it over with quickly…and well,” he shrugged “I haven’t had to do it myself in quite a while to tell the truth.”

                Again, Garrett shifted around so quick Justin jumped a bit. Now on his belly, he shifted closer to Justin’s open crotch. After a moment, Garrett looked up and made a motion indicating he should resume his jerking off. Nodding, he fell back against the mattress. Both hands went back to work, though a bit slower. Feeling hot breath at the base of his nuts, he automatically raised his legs and spread them apart, exposing his hairy crack.

                “You’re so hot.” Garrett murmured softly.

                Smirking, he slowed, then let out a moan as he felt a tongue probe under his balls. Biting his lip, he kept his eyes closed as the tongue made its way down and into the crease. Cheeks pulled apart, he first felt cool air drying out the sweaty space. Then hot air returned as he felt something probe his entrance. Picking up his pace, he grunted as the finger worked inside him. Another shortly followed, actually pressing against his prostate.

                The fingers left him, just as he felt the beginnings of …he let out another loud moan as a hot wet tongue pressed into him.

                “Oh…fuck.” He whimpered, pulling his hands away from his member, knowing that if he continued he’d come too soon.

                “Good?” he heard Garrett’s muffled voice.

                “Keep doing it.” He squeaked, reveling in how much better his friend was at this than anyone he had every been with.

                “You’re just a little bitch like me…” he chuckled.

                Though a part of him felt pissed by this statement, the tongue went deeper and he groaned in assent. Garrett’s lips actually sucked at the rim as the tongue started to circle the puckered opening faster. A finger pushed inside with his tongue, as a hand wrapped around his uncut member. The finger found the lump that was his prostate and bore down on it. Lifting his hips, he began fucking himself on Garrett’s tongue. Yes…if this is what a bitch felt like he had no objections.

                “Jerk me off…please.” he begged as another light graze of the area made him jump.

                “What do you say?” he heard the amusement in Garrett’s voice.

                “I’m a bitch too… suck my cock…jerk me off please.” He pressed.

                Justin held his breath as his member began receive more attention.

                “Hold your cheeks apart.” he ordered.   

                “Kay.” He said simply, reaching down and doing as he was told.

                “Good boy.” Heard, then Garrett’s tongue pushed deeper into the hole.

                Both hands wrapped around his entire length as the boys’ tongue began to change techniques. Gripped tighter, Garrett jerked him hard and fast, sometimes using his pinky to press into the piss slit. His thumb and middle finger played with the frenulum and the underside with his foreskin connected to his shaft. The tongue pulled out of him, making Justin groan with disappointment. Then fingers took the place where his tongue had been. Garrett’s lips wrapped around the head of cock as the fingers twisted into his quivering hole.

                He let out a roar of ecstasy as fingers pressed at his prostate and he felt Garrett nipping at a certain spot under his foreskin. The pleasure was so intense, he felt everything go black. Placing his feet onto the mattress, he lifted up his hips even higher and fucked his hole faster into Garrett’s fingers. With a small bite at a spot close to the head, he lost it. His vision went white and his body shuddered and shook from the senses being overload. Panting, his whole body went limp and he fell to the bed, unable to see anything but whiteness.

               

                “Justin…” he heard, from somewhere below.

                “Hmm?” he mumbled, finally sitting up onto his elbows.

                “Good?” Garrett giggled, laying down close to the foot of the bed.

                “What happened?” he asked blankly.

                “Not sure,” he grinned, “You came, then just laid there for like…ever…at least ten minutes or so. Ready to jerk off?”

                “Not yet…lets’…. take a break for a bit. I need to recharge.” he said, which was the truth…something he hadn’t said in a long time.

                Garrett nodded and crawled up to the left side of the king size bed and picked up the remote and turned the TV on like he owned the place. Still somewhat dazed, he looked over at him with interest. This was certainly one of the strangest encounters’ he had ever had. Tired, yet already feeling his energy returning he crawled over to the middle of the bed and watched Garrett flicking through the channels until he came across another Disney show.

                Though he wasn’t sure of his name, the main character was a tall blond guy. Not really paying attention he laid there and watched the show. When a commercial came on there was a blank screen where the chick said her name and that this was Disney channel. She used some sort of stick and traced the Mickey Mouse ears in the corner. When the commercial was over, the blank screen returned and the blond dude did the same.

                “Hi, I’m Ross Lynch, and you’re watching the Disney Channel.” He said, then traced the Mickey Mouse ears.

                The name sounded familiar. Glancing over at Garrett, he noticed how embarrassed he looked. Looking back at the tv, then back at Garrett, he wouldn’t meet his eye. Smirking, Justin leaned back and watched the remainder of the show. When it was over, he decided not to bring up what he knew Garrett didn’t want him to recognize. Taking the control, Justin turned the tv off and began to tug at his already hardening dick. Looking relieved, he rolled over and ended up at the foot of the bed. It seemed as he rolled, his member magically became instantly hard and huge once more. Watching each other, they began to pick up speed.

                “Scoot closer.” He told Garrett, as he did the same.

                “Here?” he asked, still too far away.

                “No…close enough so when we cum we can press the heads of our dicks together and mix jizz.” He said brightly.

                Garrett shifted forward so quickly he almost kicked him where any dude doesn’t want to be hit. Looking apologetic, he once more focused on Justin’s movements. His fingers gently probed at his own hole while Garrett pulled his foreskin down to the base.

                “Close?” Garrett asked him, his voice shaking a little.

                “Umm...” he said, not even remotely close.

                “Hurry up.” He ordered, a hint of steel in his voice.

                “Oh?” he grinned, hearing the tone that indicated he was going to talk dir—“

                “Stop fucking around and jerk your dick off. I wanna see you cum.” He told him.

                “Why?” he asked.

                “You already know…I’m a little bitch…” he paused, biting his lip, clearly trying to hold himself back, “I want you to fuck me again with our cum as lube.” He burst out.

                “Oh, shit!” he let out, imagining what it would feel like.

                Without saying another word, he scooted as close as possible. Garrett copied his movements, coming to a halt close enough to actually kiss him. Justin could feel the release building, so he leaned forward. Lifting his left hand, he reached around and pulled Garrett in by the back of the neck. Thrusting his tongue into his mouth, he moaned and tilted his dick forward. A moment later he felt Garrett’s member pressing against his own. Letting out a grunt, he came. Almost immediately he felt hot liquid fly onto his hand from the other side. Little spurts of hot cum met at a pool in his palm as the orgasm came to an end.

                Spent, he released his hand holding onto Garrett’s neck and his upper body fell back to the bed. Panting, he dropped his dick as well. There was a bounce and he felt a hand gripping his sensitive dick. Hissing, he meant to slap Garrett’s hand away. Instead, he felt the bed around his midsection dip and suddenly he felt something hot and tight around his dick. His head lifted and looked down in disbelief as Garrett’s tight little ass surrounded his dick without a condom. Never having bareback sex before, this felt unbelievable.

                “Jesus.” He said, watching the base of his dick disappear every time Garrett bottomed out.

                “Doggy style?” he heard Garrett question.

                His mind couldn’t really process anything of what the other guy was saying. Pushing himself up and off Justin by placing his hands by his navel, he lifted and turned. Slowly, Justin groaned and shifted onto his knees. Garrett was already on all fours, facing the foot of the bed. Bouncing forward a couple of times, he reached out and gripped his hips. Lifting his dick, he aimed for Garrett’s perfect bubble butt and buried himself in one swift movement. Unbelievably tight, and slick with cum, his head rested atop Garrett’s back. Giving it a kiss, he began to pound into him without mercy. The sound of slapping flesh reverberated off the walls as he got closer.

                “Garrett…” he moaned, his hips started to twitch. “can I?” he pleaded.

                After a slight hesitation he gave a nod. Feeling like he was going to cry he thrust into him a couple more times and finally shot his load into another person bareback. Eye’s closed, he fell atop Garrett, then slipped off to the side due to the sweat. The boy beneath crawled a step forward as Justin landed on his side. Immediately, his cock pulled out of Garrett halfway through his release. He felt his own cum spray all over his face as his throbbing dick slapped against his stomach.

                Not caring, he turned over on his back and pushed his dick away from his face. Standing, Garrett smirked down at him. Using both hands, he pumped his larger cock and pointed it down at Justin. A moment later, a felt a shower of hot drops of cum land all over his body. Worried about getting semen in his eyes, he closed them. Next to him, the bed dipped, and he could see a shadow move through his closed eyelids. He let out a grunt of surprise when he felt Garrett’s member slap his face rather hard.

                “Dude!” he laughed, swatting at the length.

                “I’m gunna lick all the cum off you.” He breathed into Justin’s ear.

                “Cool.” He said, placing his hands behind his head.

                “Mmm…” he heard, as he felt a tongue licking around his left nipple.

                “Whoa!” he said, feeling the same tongue exploring his left armpit.

                “This OK?” he asked, but clearly didn’t care as he began to actually suck at the tuft of armpit hair.

                “Yea…” he murmured, not quite sure if it felt good, or if he was just in shock.

                “Nobody ever played with your pits?” Garrett chuckled, licking his way over to the right pit.

                “No.” he said blankly, surprised it was starting to feel good.

                “Ready to go again?” he heard.

                “What?” he asked, actually opening his eyes and looking over at Garrett.

                “Ready to go again?” he asked, laying on his side and supported by his elbow.

                “Actually…” he croaked, “let’s wait a bit…I’m wore out…again…It’s been quite a long time since I’ve had this much…well…you know, in such a short period of time.” He grinned lazily.

                “Well…I think that’s a good idea. I don’t feel very much of your cum inside me so you’re almost running on empty.” He chuckled.

                “Garrett…” he said, mirroring his position, “I’ve never done that before…bareback, I mean. I swear I’m clean. Every few months I get tested anonymously. Can’t be too careful nowadays. That meant a lot though, dude.” He smiled, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

                “I’m clean as well. I’ve done bareback a few times and get tested like you. But...” he said, falling back to the bed and staring up dreamily, “To think, I was the first person to have Justin Biebers’ baby gravy inside him.”

                Justin let out a bark of laughter, crawling over to him and actually laying his head against Garrett’s breast. His eyes strayed down his friends’ tan torso and looked at his soft cock.

                “You’re so small when you’re soft.” He blurted, reaching down and pulling at the small pud.

                “Well, I’m a grower.” He shrugged.

                “You’re bigger than me dude.” He said, unable to keep a hint of jealousy out of his voice.

                “I know.” Garrett sighed with a smirk.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
